<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stiles's Life by zaipim840</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057851">Stiles's Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaipim840/pseuds/zaipim840'>zaipim840</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaipim840/pseuds/zaipim840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>(Everyone knows about werewolves and other things)</p><p>Stiles was at his Jeep in the school parking lot for the first day back from when he transferred to online for the rest of the year from his trial. He was doing alright with balancing school and the 3 jobs that he does. He got out when he saw his best friend Riana Hale, a sophomore and he is a Junior. When he got to his locker everyone was looking at him he changed a lot and no one knew what happened to him. He just keeps his head down but continues to homeroom which was Coach Finstock which was a relief. He likes Coach Finstock and is happy he would have his back. He saw all the Hale kids, Jackson, Lydia, Scott, and Allison all close together. The only seat was close to them which he received many looks from to stay away. He got to his seat. He just put his AirPods on and listened to music to block out. He took out his laptop and started to work on his personal life sending emails, texting people. When Lydia was interested in what Stiles was working on he just switched to his phone. He closed his laptop and put it in his backpack. He got a text that he needs in LA next week Wednesday to Friday. Allison wonders why he was texting so other and why Coach Finstock didn’t tell him to put his phone away. Then Allison and Lydia got their phone out. “Lydia and Allison put your phone away. That means you to Hale’s,” Coach Finstock said. “That is not fair , why does Stiles get to use his phone and we don’t,” Cora asks. “Just get something out to do. Don’t bother Stiles, he 's just doing his work,” Coach Finstock said. Stiles looked up and just ignored. He started to make a list of what to pack. Then he looked at the time on his Apple watch and it was about to be the first break.</p><p>Then he was pe/sports that he got placed with Coach Finstock. When he entered the locker room he changed quickly and got out. He starts warming up. “Ok, we are running the cross country trail,” Coach Finstock. Then Stiles started he put his AirPods in and started to run. “Coach why can’t we listen to music,” Jackson said. Coach responded, “Do you have an apple watch?” Jackson nodded no. Rianna started to put her AirPods on and went along. Everyone just followed. They fell behind from Stiles and Rianna. Within 8 minutes Stiles finished. Three minutes later Rianna finished. Everyone finishes 5 minutes later. Everyone looked at both Rianna and Stiles waiting for them. Coach timed all of them and it was the worst. So he made everyone run again after their 3 minutes break. Then again both Stiles and Rianna were finished when the rest of the class got back. “Coach they are cheating,” Jackson said. “Both Stiles and Rianna aren't cheating. They followed the trail,” Coach responded and he showed the map and blue was Stiles and red was Rianna. Then they started their cool down while both Stiles and Rianna already got their heads back and changed. Stiles came back out shirtless and grabbed the tablet Coach had and disconnected the tracking from both Rianna and his apple watch. When everyone looked up they only saw the back of the shirtless boys. “Coach who was that,” Allison said. “None of your business Allison,” Coach responded. Stiles and Rianna came back out and said their goodbyes to the coach for the day. They started to head to their next class.</p><p>Stiles had AP history with Laura Hale. When she enters sat down near the back rows. Stiles sat near the front of the class. When class was over. Stiles stayed behind. “I won’t be here next Wednesday through Friday. It’s something important. I just need to know what you are doing in that class while out of town,” Stiles said. The teacher said ok is that thing. Stiles nodded. The teacher printed what he needed to be finished and expected to come back caught up with the class. Laura was a bit of a spectacle of what Stiles was doing. Stiles exited the class and gave a friendly smile to her. Stiles went to math class. Stiles sat near the front. Two rows behind him were Allison, Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Derek, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, and Cora. Stiles stayed behind the class and repeated what he said to his math teacher. He got the work from her and exited the class. When he got to the locker he heard something from them. “What a nerd,” Jackson said. Everyone was staring at Stiles because rumors spread that he wasn’t going to the better half of next week. Rianna walked up with Liam and started to talk about going to lunch. Derek asks, “Rianna and Liam why don’t you guys sit with us during lunch.” They just started to walk that way. Stiles left them not surprised.</p><p>So he went back to his loft. He started to cook and ate it. Then the next period is a free period he could do anything he wants that period. He decided to get the work done from his classes that he was going to miss that free period in the library. The next period came around it was English. The teacher was new and he understood Stiles’s condition. He gave him lots of work to keep him up and even be ahead because Stiles said this is going to happen a lot through the year. The last period came was science. He got Mr. Harris again. He stayed quiet during the class. Got twice the work from him than the other classes he got work. He knows what he is going to do over the weekend. The school was over and he got home and got his work stuff. Then he used his GTR with some upgrades that he installed when he street races to pay for his rent, expenses, and bills.</p><p>Got to the underground fighting arena where he was a fighter. He earns a lot of money from there. He is one of the best in that arena. Coach was there to see him fight. He was proud of whoever he beats. Then he goes home and starts homework that he gets from school.</p><p>The next day of school. He got to school with the intense workout he had that morning. He was a little late for homeroom but Coach was fine with it. Then he got his phone out and listen to music. Got the emailing done. Bought a ticket to LA for next week. Lydia saw what he purchase on his phone. Many things pop into her head. Does his parent know where he is going? She might confront him after homeroom. With everyone in their little pack. “Stiles, why did you buy a ticket to LA?” Lydia question. He just walked past them not wanting to answer them. “Someone just asked you a question,” Jackson said furiously he didn’t answer back Lydia. Rianna answered, “You know he had his air pods on so he can’t hear you guys right.” “Can’t he see we were talking to him asking him why did he buy a plane ticket to LA,” Lydia ask? “That is none of your business. Just like he doesn’t want to get your attention,” Rianna said. “We can ask the Sheriff why,” Scott said everyone nodded. “That not going to help you know right,” Rianna said about to walk away. “What do you mean not going to help,” Laura asked. “Just don’t ask the Sheriff,” Rianna said. Everyone was curious about what she said. So everyone was going to the sheriff’s office during lunch.</p><p>During lunch, Luara, Derek, Cora, Allison, Scott, Lydia, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Paige went to the station. “What you guys doing here,” Parrish asks. “We are here to ask a question to the Sheriff,” Laura said, flashing her red eyes. Parrish let them through. “What can I do for you kids,” Sheriff asks. “Do you know why Stiles bought a plane ticket to LA?” Lydia ask. “Let give him a call,” Sheriff said. He called Stiles. Then went to voicemail. The sheriff tried but got no response. “Sorry he not answering,” Sheriff said. Rianna said, “Sheriff you know why he left you on voice mail. Today is one of those important days of his life.” Sheriff remembered it was late wife’s birthday. “What do you mean Rianna one of those important days,” Cora asks. “You know late Mrs. Stilinski today is her birthday. Stiles is probably at the cemetery paying her a visit. Since she was the only parent he dependant on. When she died it was just himself from that day,” Rianna said and confusing them. “What do you mean himself?” Paige ask. “You know the song ‘Me, Myself, and I’ that his part of his story,” Rianna said confusing them again. “Do you know where he lives at least since you know a lot about him,” Allison said. “Of course I know where he lives but that information you don’t need to know,” Rianna said. Everyone looks at her leaving them. Probably going to the cemetery. “Sherrif do you know where late Mrs. Stilinski is buried at the cemetery,” Derek asks. “The only person that knows where she was buried is Stiles. So no I don’t know where her grave is,” Sheriff said. “What do you mean you don’t know where she is buried,” Scott said. “I was busy that day when Stiles buried her by himself. I asked where she was buried. He was silent don’t give a response,” Sheriff said. “Stiles is a dick to his own dad,” Jackson said. Rianna stayed and listen to what Jackson said about Stiles. She slapped him and left it left a big print on his face. “Rianna what was that for,” Laura asks and Rianna was walking away pulling the middle finger at them. Rianna said, “Don’t call Stiles a dick. He is more than anyone in this town than you know about him. Just keep digging to get pieces to his story. Then you get him. Start with Coach.” “Start with Coach, what does he have to do with this,” Scott said. “Just dig,” Rianna yelled from her driving away.</p><p>Stiles during lunch was at his mother’s grave. He grew flowers and many other things with his magic. He remembers it was the day he stayed there when he was kicked out of his house by his dad. He chanted “Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras. Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras,” then plants and flowers grew around her grave. When he left he chanted a cloaking spell to hide her grave as he did many years ago, “Invisique.” Then he went back to his GTR and rode playing ‘See you again’. When he went back to class he didn’t have time to switch cars so he stuck leaving the school with his GTR for racing. Stiles left when the bell rang. “Who car is that,” Jackson said pointing at the blue GTR. “I don’t know but that car is nice,” Danny said. “You like that car. Lucky I got to ride in it just saying,” Rianna said walking to her car. “Wait, do you know who that car is?” Laura asked and Rianna didn’t answer thinking that Stiles dropped her and Liam off tomorrow with his silver R8?</p><p>When Rianna got home she started homework. She heard a knock on her door. “Who is it,” Rianna asked. Laura, Cora, Derek enters the room. “So are you going to tell us who was driving that blue GTR,” Cora asks? “My lips are sealed if you annoy me about this again on holidays,” Rianna said. “Can you not do that again,” Derek said. Rianna yelled, “Mom no holidays again this year I mean it.” Laura, Cora, Derek left her alone and she yelled “Never mind Mom.” Stiles was driving back to his loft. He got his stripper stuff because of his job. Got inside his silver r8 and drove to work. When he got there he had a long 6-hour shift that day. When he left. He got back to his car and went to his loft apartment. When he got there he started on homework since he missed most of next week. He went to bed after that. He got a text from Rianna asking if she and Liam can ride with him tomorrow in his r8. He replied ok. Then he texted Liam he was getting a ride from him tomorrow. Since isn’t get his permanent until another month. So Liam texted back ok in agreement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>Stiles' morning was going so fast. When he picked up Liam he bought coffee for the couple and himself. When Stiles got to the Hale house Rianna was outside waiting for them. She saw the car and went to the back and Liam got in the passenger seat then Stiles drove away knowing how to drive a manual and automatic. He likes the manual because you have more control over things.</p><p>When Cora got out the silver r8 was leaving missing the chance to see the driver. “Does anyone know who dropped Rianna today,” Cora asked. “She said she was getting a ride with friends. Also, someone has to take her home after school or we do not have the holidays again. That was Rianna’s words,” Talia said with James and Peter going out. They got out of the house and went to school or work.</p><p>“So another sports car do you know who owns it,” Derek said asking his pack. Then Stiles, Liam, Rianna came out of the car to get to their lockers and everyone was shocked who owned it. “That is Stiles. Stiles has a sports car where he got the money,” Scott said, wanting a new car. “So Stiles owns an Audi R8, that doesn’t explain the GTR,” Danny said, wondering who drove that blue GTR wanting to know the person because he recognizes that car from when he got invited to a street race. “What are you talking about? The GTR was so yesterday,” Lydia said. “I mean don’t we know who drove that GTR. Do you know what the plate number starts with,” Danny asked? “It started with ST5W4,” Paige said and Danny finally realized. “Oh my god. We have a street racer among us. I need to find this person now and start making bets,” Danny said. “Wait isn’t street racing illegal,” Allison said. “No it is not illegal until you get caught. The person when he gets caught he bailed out every time,” Danny said wanting to find the person. “What do you mean get bailed out every time,” Derek asked. “I mean gets bailed out by some people called Ms. G and Ms. M. That's what I know,” Danny said. “You know what I think it Stiles. He comes back to school with many things. New personality, new everything,” Laura said.</p><p>“So you’re jealous. On what I have and worked for to get where I am today Laura,” Stiles said. “No, I am not jealous. I just said you come back you have many things,” Laura said while Rianna was recording it. “So you are saying I’m poor. That was at the beginning now I have more than anyone and a reputation to uphold now. Try my life for once working your ass to get the things you want not being handed off by your parents. So never tell me that you are jealous of me because I won’t have pity on you sitting on your throne of the next alpha. Let me tell you this, once you never are a good alpha, you will fail your family as your mother failed. No wonder Alpha Ito doesn’t have a treaty with the Hale’s anymore. One pack less for the support for the Hale pack,” Stiles said flashing his crimson eyes. Laura just submitted to him. “Laura, why did you submit,” Cora asked. “I’m higher than any alpha Laura knows your place now than try going against me,” Stiles said with that he used his magic to inflict pain to their whole pack and Paige the human ears bleed and the werewolves bones were breaking to not mess with them. “Can you stop,” Paige said. Stiles stopped only to Paige and Allison. He took the up the notch on everyone else making it three times worst. Many bones are cracking. Stiles stopped 1 minute later. They were on the ground. Jackson snapped at Stiles. Stiles saw that coming and started to get backbreaking bones, ringing ears ten times worst. Bones was poking out now. “Stiles stop you from hurting them more,” Allison said. Stiles stopped then Cora attacked. Then he made it twenty times worse on them bones cracking, aiming at Cora was the worst Stiles brought his claws out made Derek, Isaac, Scott, Boyd, and Jackson kneel and started magically making Alpha scratches on their chest and back. Then left them. “I would stop you from trying to infuriate him. He will start degrading your value. For example Lydia and Allison he would magically make you Repunzul cut hair in an instant,” Liam said. With that Lydia doesn’t want that to happen. “Why would we stop the one making a big deal with the damage to our bones and other things,” Cora said. “You’ll heal you are werewolves,” Stiles yelled, getting to his locker. Then Jackson and Scott attack. He said “Motus” and both Jackson and Scott were sent flying against the lockers, walls, and door pushing them outside pushing them to trees gave them more scratches. Then went back to get his book and left to be in the homeroom.</p><p>When they are in the homeroom. Everyone enters. “So what does it feel like being a punching bag guys,” Coach Finstock asked them. “My ears are still ringing,” Isaac said. “Oh please, that was nothing. I'm glad to show you what pain is really like,” Stiles said. “No thank you, Stiles,” Isaac said, not knowing more pain. “So you used an expression on them Stiles can I use you during practice if they fail or something,” Coach said and everyone was fearing him already. “Coach I am very busy today so maybe next time,” Stiles said. “Ok next time also when you are done running today can you make a donut run after,” Coach asks. “Just give me a jacket and tape it on the jacket,” Stiles said.</p><p>During lunch, the pack followed Stiles. When they did they lost him. Stiles knew they followed him. So he follows behind them then puts a barrier around them by chanting “Phasmatos veras nos ex malom. Terra mora vantis quo incandis per vasa quo errum signos.” Paige tried to walk further and she got pushed back lightly. “You know following someone isn’t the smartest thing to do you know,” Stiles said. Talking to Cora, Isaac, Luara, Paige, Derek, Boyd, Erica, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Allison, Scott, Malia, and Kira since those two joined in the mystery solving. “Don’t worry about the boundary spell going down by sunset today so you guys can wait it out,” Stiles said. “Wait, that means we are going to miss school. Fine by me,” Isaac said, not wanting to go to Mr. Harris’s class. Everyone looked at Isaac what the heck. “Are you going to let us out or not,” Scott said. Stiles replied to his ex-best friend, “Didn’t I say the boundary spell is going until sunset. So wait it out.” Lydia and Allison tried to call someone but they didn’t get a signal. “Why can’t we get a signal,” Allison asked. “I block any cellular service, or wireless data service when I put you guys in the boundary spell,” Stiles said everyone was shocked at what he did. Stiles said, “Liam warned you guys and you guys didn’t listen. I need to get back to class. Bye.” Stiles leaving them in the middle of the forest. The rest of his day went peacefully.</p><p>“Why are you guys late school coming back home,” Rianna asks. “Stiles,” Cora said. “What did this Stiles do to you,” James said (Mr. Hale). “He put us in a boundary spell and kept us there until sunset,” Laura said. “You know he could spell that boundary after the full moon right of the next month. You got lucky there,” Rianna said. “Wait he can do that,” Derek said not wanting that to happen to him. He just wants to befriend Stiles, no not knowing the consequences he will do to us. “Are the cuts from this morning still there? He did a number on you guys,” Rianna said with Derek nodding still stings. “You are lucky I know how to treat it,” Rianna said get up to get her kit for healing. “How do you know how to heal a big wound like that,” Cora said. “Stiles teaches me many things like healing and other things,” Rianna said. “No wonder you know so much about him,” Derek said as she started to treat the scratches. “What happened to you Derek,” Talia said walking down the stairs. “Stiles,” Laura said. “What do you mean Stiles,” Talia asks. “He basically made us punching bags,” Cora said. “What would he do that,” Peter came into the room with Malia. “Laura offended him. They got what was coming for them no surprises from Laura trying to be better than someone with more experience dealing pain,” Rianna said. “What do you mean they,” James asked. “Luara, Cora, Derek, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Lydia, Allison, Scott, and Paige,” Rianna said. “Wow, he directed pain to more than 5 people that was a hard thing to do,” Peter said that Malia wasn’t on that list proud of her not messing with Stiles. “Then what happens after,” Talia asked. “During lunch, we follow him along with Kira and Malia. Then he put a boundary spell on us that goes down at sunset. So we missed the last half of our second day of school,” Laura said. “He did that. I need to talk to his dad to knock some sense on him,” Talia said. “You know that is not going to help you,” Rianna said. “You know what stops saying it won’t help Rianna, you don’t know what you are talking about,” Talia said. She was leaving for the station to demand answers.</p><p>They follow her to the station. “John you better get your ass out here we need to talk,” Talia yelled. When the sheriff enters, “Hello Talia, what can I do for you,” John said. “What can you do for me is get your son in control. My kids and others didn’t get back home until sunset. They skip the last half of school today. Can you do something,” Talia demanded. “Talia, you know I don't know where he lives now,” the Sheriff responded. “You don’t know where your own son lives. What parent are you,” Talia said. “You can say that to yourself mom,” Rianna said. “Do you know where Stiles lives,” Talia said. “Yes I do but one condition you ground Laura for a month because she snuck alcohol and raised my allowance and Cora’s by $25 dollars,” Rianna said. “Deal you drive. Sherrif you follow,” Talia said. “Mom why would you agree on that,” Laura said and both Cora and Rianna pull middle fingers at the older siblings. “Thank you Rianna, you are my favorite sibling now,” Cora said.</p><p>When they got to the Stiles loft apartment they had to wait outside when he got back from racing. “So when Stiles is getting here,” the Sheriff said. “It depends,” Rianna said as she just walked in freely. “So why are we stuck here you are there,” Cora asks. “He spelled the lock if I want to enter I can but everyone else you have to be invited in by Stiles,” Rianna said.</p><p>Stiles got to the parking lot and saw Hale’s SUV. So he is going to enjoy this. When he was walking to his loft apartment he saw everyone. Then he got to the door he walked in and shut the door in front of their faces. “Are you going to let us in,” Peter said holding the doorknob but it electrocuted him. Stiles inside his apartment. “Why are you family here,” Stiles asks. “They wanted to talk to you about lunch. I agree with you, they deserve it,” Rianna said.</p><p>Stiles walking to the door and letting them in. “So what do you say sorry for what you did to them,” Talia said. “I don’t have to say sorry they got what was coming for them Liam and Rianna warned them. In the end, they put themselves in the situation,” Stiles replied. “What hurt them,” James said. “Yes, that's what I did and they received a simple message,” Stiles said. “Simple you damage them,” Peter said. “They heal right so it's fine,” Stiles said. “Fine! You hurt them,” James said. “Do you want to feel what they felt ok let’s start,” Stiles said, inflicting pain on Peter, Talia, and James. They felt what they felt. “Stiles can you stop,” Laura said as there was bone braking and ears ringing. Stiles added Laura again since she didn’t receive the message the first time it was 100 times painful now nose bleeding and bones coming out of their bodies. “Stiles can you stop,” Cora said. While Rianna and Derek are not saying anything. While they stayed silent he added Cora again. Then he got claws out and gave them scratches over their bodies. Then he stopped. “Do you still play huh,” John said holding Stiles’s guitar. Then he started to play and everyone looked at him. Why aren’t you stopping him?</p><p>Stiles stops still in his work clothes. He went upstairs and changed into PJ with no shirt. So he came down shirtless with six packs showing and Derek was shocked by Stiles tattoo on his back. It was a wolf on one shoulder blade surrounded by greek leaves for their crown. The other on the other shoulder blade with something to do with magic with all the zodiac signs around it. Derek saw him and how his wolf was coming out at the edge. In Derek’s head, his wolf ‘get mate now or help him to notice that you want to mate with him. I smell a female alpha on him. I don’t like it.’ ‘So Stiles our mate good choice I wonder what sex is with feels like, let’s ask Rianna later,’ Derek said to his wolf. ‘Ok going back to sleep, what he did to us today was sexy,’ his wolf said.</p><p>“Ok, Laura what you did was invading Stiles’s privacy so friends,” Cora said. “So who is hungry I got the lasagne reheating in the oven so who is going to eat,” Stiles said Derek and Rianna raising their hands to eat. “Derek, you won’t regret eating Stiles' cooking. Stiles did you make a spare on for the coach to remind you. You promised him so don’t forget,” Rianna said. “So bribery is your way to use your phone in class,” Laura asked. “No, I'm just very busy and I need to spend a lot planning out, fitting stuff in my schedule,” Stiles said. When he went to the kitchen he grabbed plates and put lasagne on each plate. “So are we done, I have homework to finish? Since I am missing most of next week,” Stiles said and John nodded since he knows where it is going. “Where are you going,” Cora asked. “I have business stuff to do there,” Stiles said, putting his plate in the sink. With that Stiles started to get his work out and began. He had his laptop on one side. Then books around then the paper or worksheet was in the middle.</p><p>When they got back home Derek went to Rianna room. “So what are you doing in my room,” Rianna said. “Can I tell you something that I found out today,” Derek said and Rianna nodded and closed the door so no one can hear them since the walls are soundproof. “So Stiles is my mate. Is sex with him good or he’s unexperienced. What do I do to get his attention. What things makes him feel special,” Derek asked her younger sister. “Ok, first sex with Stiles is heaven just saying,” Rianna said. “So he stole your virginity,” Derek said. “No, Me and Liam my boyfriend remember. We had a threesome and is was hot. You can ask Liam he basically say the same thing. Deadline sex with him slow, rough, nautghy, or anything he does you will have a good time. Also, he packing down there just to put in a word,” Rianna said as she texted Liam to confirm Stiles is packing down there. “Here I just asked Liam if he remembers if Stiles is packing down there and he said yes,” Rianna said showing Derek her phone at the text send to her boyfriend. “So he packing down there. So I won’t be the only one doing the work” Derek said in a relief. “For you to get his attention you make friends hangout, do homework, do silly stuff no joke, and to put cherry on top or extra credit to get the person in this case Stiles. I have to teach you have to drive a manual because Stiles know and loves to drive a manual. If you know you might be able to drive his r8,” Rianna said. “Or you could ask Stiles out. He is looking for a mate. He looks for a mate that both sides are loyal to. They do things for them like drive to places or hold things for each other. Plus if you are nice to his friends me, Liam, and the other he has he will like you. Have a good attitude. You might want to listen to alot of music because when you get invited to a real party not the ones Lydia throws. Stiles will sing and dance. You have to be there so I need you to teach some things. Also I'm going to take you to one of the parties that me, Stiles and Liam got invited to. In Redding Alpha Ito territory ok,” Rianna said Derek nodding on what she is saying.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>